the daughter of Rosalie and Emmett
by princessoftherock
Summary: On a hunting trip Rosalie and Emmett found Victoria attacking someone, they decide to help, this is a girl with a baby in her arms, Rosalie Cullen takes you to the home Carslisle What happens when you want to give it up for adoption? Rosalie would give? What will make Rosale Emmett and not give it?
1. Chapter 1

Pov Rosalie : We had finished hunting with my monkey. There was very thirsty , but I envy dba Edward and Bella had to Nesie , envy , Emmett and I were back when I thought I heard a scream , look everywhere but it was nothing , but kept walking more slowly if we returned to aer listen , when returned to hear a more audible cry , we were close and we approach what was, was Victoria attacking someone , we decided to help her, I saw took my monkey distance running , in that momneto Victoria turned , saw us and escaped , Victoria went where we were and there was a roll woman with a very close fitting blanket, I walked away a little, because it was all bloody and tempted me Emmett : This lady right? X : Do me a favor please Emmett : You need - she grabs the blanket that was on his side and gives us ? X : Nurture it , please That 's all that I ask , and there closed his eyes and did not hear when I open the blanket had a baby Rosalie : Emmett Look I tell him and he approaches the show and also touches Emmett : You have to take her to Carlisle Rosalie : Let - the tape and adhere well to me, Emmett started running at vampire speed, I decided to go slow I was afraid that something bad happened to him Emmett : You okay ? Rosalie : If walking going and explain that step , so I'll go despasio nothing happens - He looked at me with a face of concern , and then I smiled Emmett : Okay kitten, hope - you said and went to vampire speed as he walked slowly Pov Emmett : I found it strange what Rosalie told me , I think I like that baby , but I did not like because that Carlisle is going to give a family to adopt it and if she becomes attached , will be very sad, When you arrive I see Edward, Nessie Bella and Jasper were playing while they saw Carlisle and Esme Emmett : Carslileeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - Shout Carlisle : What about Emmett - I said worried Emmett : I need you to help me Carlisle : What ? Emmett : When we were hunting with Rose , we heard a cry went to see Victoria was and was attacking a woman , could not save the woman, but if your baby Carlisle : Where is he? and Rosalie - That came slowly and watched as Rose took care of that baby as her daughter Rosalie : Here it is, help her feel very cold the Carlisle - Esme off Rosalie 's arms and took her in. Edward : Now tell us if either happened Roalie Rosalie : Now you can - dijoy not I went inside, I explained slowly what happened and walked in, When we watched as Jasper frowned and saw Rosalie walked from one side to the other, which feared step That came Carlisle and Esme , Esme had the baby in her arms, with speed Rosalie , Esme was to sack him and the baby 's arms and went to the kitchen , I was still Emmett : Rose Rosalie : The baby is hungry you can fix if - Fuy milk to the fridge and I always had to Nessie put it on the table and she gave me to drink and started to warm up, when he had in his arms , I felt afraid crush was so small and cute , recently he was growing hair was brown , I did not realize and touched the face hair, then I see rosalie grabs a bottle that was Nessie the wash and put milk and me the coat of arms slowly , and began to feed, so it was so cute , while the fed , started humming a song A babysitter nanita she nanita , she nanita My girl is sleepy blessed be , blessed be A babysitter nanita she nanita , she nanita My child is sleepy , blessed be , blessed be Fuentecita running , Clara and sound Elva on nightingale , singing cries Hush while the cradle swings A Nanita Lullaby , she nanita A babysitter nanita she nanita , she nanita My girl is sleepy blessed be , blessed be Fuentecita running , Clara and sound Elva on nightingale , singing cries Hush while the cradle swings A Nanita Lullaby , she finish singing and drinking nanita had been asleep, Nessie approached the kitchen Rosalie : Nessie , I can bring drinks to your room for a while , need sleep Nessie : If we thia - We left the kitchen and Jacob was Jacob Emmett - Scream , always greeted each other with cries Rosalie : Shhhhhh , Callete idiot dog, do not you see that this sleepy - I said Rose angry, went up to the room with Nessie Jacob : Who is ? Esme : Long story Rosalie Pov : Finally managed to sleep it was so nice to talk to Nessie and she let me take her to your bed , you 'll buy a crib, so you can sleep , we left the kitchen and shouted Jacob Jacob Emmett felt the baby moved and it made me angry Rosalie : Shhhhhh , Callete idiot dog, do not you see that this sleepy - I I said and went up to the room of Nessie to leave , a Grasp few pillows and prepare you for granted so as not to fall over, kissed his head and I'll buy her crib, too, diapers, pacifiers , many things , luckily did not go to buy often, so I have much credit on the card and saved money , grabbed my card and money and lower , this would be my drink , when I see Emmett down explaining that step , Esme : Rosalie honey we need to talk Rosalie : Not now I can have to do something very important I said and went to my fast BM not want you to wake up and I is not here , when you get to the mall, I went straight to the section of the babies , and it was night so I decided to buy the crib, buy it tomorrow , all other things, when finished shopping I went home cullen , grip the crib and methylene WB , came home and vampire speed , I went to my room and I arme , I left my room and I see Edward and Bella look at me, I enter the room Nessie and grab - go to your crib baby - I leave the room Nessie and I put her in her crib , back to kiss her head and watched as sleeping that comes in Jasper Jasper : Rosalie said high - Rosalie : Shut the 'll wake me - he looked angry and low voice Jasper : Carlisle , want you to come down to talk - I went back to kiss the head of the baby - That - and pointed Rosalie : Do not say so , it's called Alice - I always liked that name Come on, push it down , 'I said , when I see That all are down less Nessie and Jacob happens - I ask ? What do you think? Leave comments to know what you think , continuously, what should I change 


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie Pov :

We went down with Jasper at vampire speed and seated

Carlisle : We need to talk Rosalie

Rosalie : Okay . but fast because I do not want to leave the baby alone

Esme : Precisely why we need to talk , go to the office - I got up off the couch and went with Carlisle and Esme to your practice

Rosale : What happens ?

Carlisle : You were watching, and I realized that these growing fond you much with the baby , and that I got to do

Rosalie : Why? The mother of the baby when he gave it to Emmett told me to take care

Esme : Well sweetheart, but she did not know who we are , so we thought to give notice to the police and give it to the hospital to find a family

Rosalie : No , I told them they will not get me my baby I said and I left the office to the room of the baby , the release of the crib and said 'Do not go to separate from me, my girl I swear - while I clung closer to me , in that delivery Emmett

Emmett : Rose- put him in the crib and hit in the chest Emmett

Rosalie : You are a hypocrite

Emmett : Why Rose?

Rosalie : Because you knew you wanted to convince me to let Alice

Emmett : It's the best for her

Rosalie : No, it is not best for her, - If I were human I would be crying for it's best to look after me

Emmett : Rose

Rosalie : Emmett Go away , leave me alone I told him the pushing it across the door and listen

Emmett : Rosalie , please enter reason

Rosalie : Leave me alone - I said and I felt it was my girl , I swear I will not separate my head I said caressing me

Pov Emmett :

After Jasper , Rosalie went looking for

Edward : I think Rosalie, I need a lot of supporting

Emmett : Yeah I know , I have a bad feeling down Then Rosalie and Jasper, a vampire peed and sat on the couch

Carlisle : We need to talk Rosalie

Rosalie : Okay . but fast because I do not want to leave the baby alone, she smiles , I think I already become attached to her

Esme : Precisely why we need to talk , go to the office , got up from the couch and went with Carlisle and Esme to your practice

Emmett : I grew fond of her

Bella : I think not

Emmett : Bella , ever heard her sing Rosalie

Bella: No, I did not know who sang

Emmett : Well he did, that baby did arouse maternal - Rosalie instito Then I see Rosalie, I leave the office and go up the stairs and go to our room

Carlile : I think I need Rosalie - I'll head and raise the seat when I heard the door close

Rosalie : I will not separate from me, my girl I swear, take courage and between , I saw Rosalie, clung to the baby , but do not tighten

Emmett : Rose- I said and she put him in the crib

Rosalie : You are a hypocrite , 'I said and hits me

Emmett : Why Rose?

Rosalie : Because you knew you wanted to convince me to let Alice - Alice , I knew and put name

Emmett : It's the best for her

Rosalie : No, it is not best for her, - If I were human she would be crying and it is best for her is that I care

Emmett : Rose

Rosalie : Emmett Go , let me empujandomefuera said one - fourth

Emmett : Rosalie , please enter reason

Rosalie : Leave me in peace, I said and down and sat on the couch

Carlisle : You could talk to her

Emmett : No , I could not

Jasper : Why are you so sad ?

Emmett : Because I said I was a hypocrite , because I knew what you wanted to do , which was good for the baby to look after and there she pushed me from the room, and told me to leave her alone

Bella : I'll talk to her she said and went up to vampire speed

Rosalie Pov :

After that Sefue Emmett, tranquilce touch me and I started to head to Alice, my Alice. Bella then enters

Bella: Rosalie tengoque talk to you about ...

Rosalie : Alice - I see you look at me confused Her name is Alice

Bella: Well, Rosalie Look , I know you love the baby, but you got to understand that she needs a family

Rosalie : We can be your family

Bella: Yeah, but ...

Rosalie : No talking to , if you can never understand , because you got to Nessie however I can not have children , and finally found this baby I can say is my daughter and me want to take , put on my instead, when I was human only thing I wanted to be a mother , I could not, and I never thought now that vampire was serious, and if I admit that when Nessie was born , I had a healthy envy , like you and Edward had , that baby beautiful, kick me in the head to be a mother , because I knew it would be a good aunt, but something I found this drink , so dicelo to Carlisle , I 'm not going to give

Bella : Okay I'll go - she was

Bella Pov :

After what Rosalie told me , and if I was sad human being would follow would be crying , and sat down next to Edward

Bella: I can try to talk to her, but I could not

Carlisle : Rosalie is stubborn

Bella: Someone will have to convince

Jasper : I'll try to talk to her

Rosalie Pov :

After Bella was , Wine Jasper

Jasper : Hello

Rosalie : If you try to convince me of Alice in adoption

Jasper : No and yes, look at Rosalie, is what you feel, do not need to be empathetic to know what happens to you , but you got to entenderno , we want you are well you and her. and I think if we give a family will be fine - I was about to answer when I came up an idea

Rosalie : Okay , I 'm going to give Alice a family, but I want to spend the last hours with her

Jasper : You will do poorly

Rosalie : No trust me, I want to spend the last hours with her early morning and I give it to Carlisle

Jasper : Well , I leave you single - seat head and when I see it and this goes far

Rosalie : Do not go away from me and I said look for a bag and methylene clothes and get down to the kitchen , grab a bottle with milk and keep it in the bag

Pov Jasper :

After speaking with Rosalie down

Jasper : Talk to Rosalie, and he said he wanted to spend the last hours with Alice, that early morning would give you the

Carlisle : Well at least accept - Rosalie Then low and went to the kitchen and returned to top

Emmett : I'll talk to her and said Emmett was

That decision made there will Rosalie ? Is the dara ?


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie Pov : After all prepare to drink Emmett enters the room and sees me Emmett : What do you do? Rosalie : Nothing - The only loading it smiles at me and hugs me Emmett : I know you will find a good family Rosalie : If you are , want to be alone with her Emmett - He embraces me again Emmett : If you need support , count on me Rosalie : If you can , thanks Emmett : You're my Tua Cantante - The kissing me and goes, When I see that will grab a piece of paper , and I write when termne you leave the note and went to a cabin that we had bought with Emmett, he was our secret, but Emmett, does not remember much , because what we used only when we wanted estra alone without Emmett angry for breaking things in the house, when it comes, going slowly so nole anything happen to the baby , not tnto as a human , but not as fast as when you get vampire surprised me , because I saw the baby 's crib , where the kitchen was supposed to be next to her and Emmett not know what to say , I was speechless Emmett : How wise you were going to be here ? That you were thinking , right? Rosalie : Yes ... But Emmett : Stay quiet nobody knows , that disappeared with the baby, and so will be Rosalie : are you talking about ? Emmett : You're the most important thing I have , and if that baby is so important to you , well it is for me , so when I saw that they were , I knew right away where would you be and I realized that you had not led the crib , so I decided to bring it to you , Rosalie : Thank Emmett Emmett : You're my Tua Cantante , you would support all apart I find cute -Dice as he touched his head You named ? Rosalie : If you call me Alice - The smiles and puts the baby in the crib and we kissed again , now had a family Pov Emmett : After that let Rosalie, with the baby , something I was saying he was planning something, so I decided to go back, when I was between not only had a note and opened it deia Emmett : I love you , and you're everything to me, but entende this baby needs me , and if I said I was going to make but I can not be away from her, she's my baby , please do not look , I love you - After reading the note , I was sad at that moment , I realized where it would be in our cabin, grip , two large bags and wear clothes of mine and she and I had some money saved, and cradle Disarmament the grip and I went to our cabin when you arrive there was nobody , certainly not anger quickly the baby , keep our clothes off at that time and I see Rosalie enters and looks at me , I 'm speechless , so I decided to talk Emmett : How wise you were going to be here ? That you were thinking , right? Rosalie : Yes ... But, not know what to say Emmett : Stay quiet nobody knows , that disappeared with the baby, and so will be stared at me surprised Rosalie : are you talking about ? Emmett : You're the most important thing I have , and if that baby is so important to you , well it is for me , so when I saw that they were , I knew right away where would you be and I realized that you had not led the crib , so I decided to bring it to you , Rosalie : Thank Emmett Emmett : You're my Tua Cantante , you would support all apart I find cute I said as I touch the head You named ? Rosalie : If called Alice - Le smiled and her grip on the baby and put her in the crib and kiss Rosalie, now I realized I was going to start a family with Rosalie and the baby , my daughter What do you think? Do you like ? Comments? 


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie Pov : Today is the birthday of my little Alice, he meets a beautiful 16 years, Emmett and I already bought your gift and we have hidden , it is our pride , She knows that we are vampires , we also know that we find it , and you conte whole story like she still wants us , at first I was afraid to stop me wanting or seeking real family , but she told me that her family was just me and Emmett, also this date is special because 16 years ago we separated Los Cullen, miss them , but wanted to give them up for adoption , Emmett is very affectionate with Alice, is also very protective of her father is the typical jealous and protective of his only child , it's funny when a guy approaches you ask anything and the approaches immediately, the boys seem to put wheels on their feet, because they run when they see it , we took was sleeping and went hunting with Emmett , we went to a forest that had near the cabin when finished hunting with Emmett we hugged , then I thought I saw someone approaching me and it was nothing Emmett : What happened baby? Rosalie : I thought I saw someone, I have a the feeling we get back to the cabin I said and went back to speed vampire - When we returned we saw that Alice was awake so we embrace and greet , Emmett does not know but today has a rendezvous with a boy , so when I get the time I got distracted Emmett and she left, take the opportunity to spend time alone with Emmett, after being with my monkey, went to the room and we realized that it was night , I noticed in my phone and saw I had a message from Alice Alice : Mama : Ma and I smiled back at it - I see this as Emmett distracted Rosalie : Monito happens ? Emmett : Alice and asked me Rosalie : Salio with a friend, He looked at me and smiled then touched the door, Alice was probably when I opened the door I could not believe it was not Alice were ... Pov Carlisle : 16 years ago they were separated from our clan, Rosalie and Emmett, yet we were still looking into the room , when they touch the door , I went and saw it was Brir Benjamin Carlisle : Benjamin goes good to see step - greeting to all and sat on the couch Edward : What brings you here - I ask my son Benjamin : I found Rosalie and Emmett Esme : Seriously , my wife said, with immense happiness Bella: A where are they? Benjamin : Do not know how to explain , if they want to take them Esme : Come, said my wife Jasper : I accompany Carlisle : Well, let Esme , Jasper and Nessie : I want to see the guys I also You esme : Corazon stay with your parents , we bring to the guys She nods her head and left, When we arrived it was dark Benjamin : That cabin that is there, is where I saw that entered Carlisle : Thank you, friend owe you an Benjamin : No , that was said and then we approached and saw Emmett's Jeep , are here , we went and knocked on the door Jasper , Rosalie opened and when he saw us speechless , From hug Esme emotion , she was surprised but we did get in, I realized I was very nervous Rosalie : Co. .. Como .. Nos. .. In ... found ? Esme : By Benjamin Rosalie : Co. .. How? Carlisle : The hunting and found them and saw that followed came here Rosalie : I knew it , I knew I had seen someone Esme : It is important that we find Esme said as she hugged Rosalie and Emmett, at that moment the door opened and a girl of about 16 0 17, see Rosalie , drawn and immediately separates from Esme and is placed on the girl , she understood there was the baby , Rosalie had found Esme Hi - greets Esme and Emmett puts it at very protective side Rosalie : Alice , I have someone to introduce le Rosalie told her ' daughter '' - They are Carlisle , Esme and Jasper Alice: Hi - We says and looks at Rosalie and Emmett Rosalie : Ali subi up , we need to talk alone with them Alice: Well Ma -Dice and climbed the stairs Rosalie : What do they want - Rosalie said with anger What They wanted the Cullens ? comments? 


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper Pov : After the daughter of Emmett and Rosalie went up the stairs Rosalie : What do you want - ask felt his anger Carlisle : We , you and Emmett, back with us Emmett : No, ' said my brother to finish sentences ask Carlisle Esme : Why not? Emmett : By Rosalie and I already have a family and it is with Alice Carlisle : I would like you to think Emmett : There's nothing to think about, he said and got up to leave Rosalie : Wait, I'm coming -Dice and climbed the stairs Rosalie Pov : I stood shocked , could not believe that after 16 years, they todavian we wanted , but the two of us , not Alice , then it occurred to me an idea Rosalie : Wait, I am coming - fit the stairs and knock on the door of my daughter's room and she opened me Alice : What happens ma - I question Rosalie : You saw that I had told that Dad and I belonged to a family, before meeting - she nods - Well those three people who were below are part of that family , and they want back co them, you 'd come with us ? Alice : Yes ma , but them you were told you two not me Rosalie : You are our family , so if they we want we me and Emmett, you too - I said as I hugged her , we left her room and went to where they were Jasper, Esme and Carlisle Rosalie : I decided what we will do, I said and saw that Carlisle and Esme waited anciosos my answer , I also realized that Jasper did not remove his eyes off Alice What will be so opted Rosalie ? Comments ? 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm back after much thought and talk with other me (if it is, I'm crazy) I decided to upload another chapter to this story, As you see I have no English, I do it with google translator, so sorry I pray for the other chapters , Thanks for the feedback and I hope you like it

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, are S. M. Only the story is mine.

Rosalie Pov:

I did not know, as they would react when they are told, but I had to try, when I was talking, I see that Jasper continues to see Alice, then Emmett who was at his side, does as he pushes and looks up from my daughter

Rosalie: Emmett and I go with you, only if Alice is with us - I see Esme and Carlisle, look at us

Esme: We have no problems, but you know - Emmett interrupted

Emmett: She already knows everything, so there are no problems

Jasper: We are not afraid of? - Jasper, I ask Alice Alice: None that are vegetarians - They look at us again and smiles Carlisle: Okay, well being, we

Esme: Put your things here, when we get there, let's go shopping - Me and Alice looked at each other, and we hit the palms Alice: If shopping - and we laugh Esme: I enjoy grocery shopping?

Alice: I love

Pov Jasper:

Rosalie: It's like me - said Rosalie

Jasper: No other Rosalie - Said and Alice began to laugh, that laugh is magical, so sweet at that moment I saw Emmett and Rosalie kissed like Carlisle and Esme, I realized that was putting the environment if came back and decided to set the mood right, I see that Alice looks at me and smiles at me and I do the same, until

Emmett: Come back home - he said and grabbed her hand to Alice

Rosalie: How come? Carlisle: We came running

Emmett: If we're running, we Forks to Moonrise I

Esme: But as she goes - I draw Alice, Emmett then pats his shoulder and Alice goes to the back of Emmett

Rosalie: I solved this - says while closed the cabin door

Esme: We - and started running, at dawn we came to Forks, I realized that Alice was asleep in the back of Emmett, seemed an angel, she was so cute

Rosalie: Come home or going to continue to see my daughter - I realized that Rosalie said with anger, after 30 hours of running Cullen got home Emmett:Here we are,after so long

Rosalie:Alice, here we are-whispersaid, shewoke upand under the back of Emmett

Carlisle:Waithere,andwe come-walkedwith there were guys and Edward, Bella and Nessie had fallen asleep on the couch, we just saw Edward, rose

Edward: What happened?

Esme: We did it, are aquie

Edward: With her? -. Wonder and nod the head, Nessie in that awakens

Nessie: Grandparents, could see the guys?

Esme: If honey

Nessie: Came?

Esme: Yes but not alone

Nessie: With who?

Carlisle: You'll see - Carlisle said and went to look for them, when returned were coming, first Emmett, Rosalie After Alice and back them

Nessie: Uncle Emmett, Rosalie Tia - Said and hug after hug I stop, saw Alice. Who is?

Carlisle: She's Alice, the daughter of Rosalie and Emmett - I see Nessie, smiles and hugs

Nessie: Finally I have a cousin - said while hugging

Rosalie: Nessie, the crushing these Nessie: Sorry - said as he stopped to hug her, I realized that Alice was uncomfortable

Carlisle: Well Alice, meet them are Edward and Bella, Nessie parents

Bella: Hello Alice

Alice: Hi Bella - I see Edward, Emmett then I look strange talk

Emmett: She knows, stay calm

Edward: Okay

Esme: I take it to their rooms - Esme Rosalie and Emmett took to Alice and her old room into a room for guests, After a while they fell again, - Come to buy

Rosalie: If I do not do much ago - At this point I see that Alice was distracted, Edward, I kept looking at her, then speaks alice

Alice: Mama said and fainted, Emmett came before it falls to the ground, and lifted from the ground, Carlisle, took her to his office and pulled Emmett, Rosalie saw, concerned

Emmett: I Rosalie was a little faint-at the time I went with Alice Carlisle

Rosalie: Ali, are you okay baby

Alice: If

Carlisle: Need breakfast

Rosalie: Now can I prepare?

Carlisle: Of course if I point home at 3

What do you think? comments?


	7. Chapter 7

The characters are not mine, are S. M. Only the story is mine

Alice Pov:

After Esme walked me to the room, the room was huge. Like the wardrobe excites me to see it empty. When finished inspect it, left my room and get my mother, Esme Bella and Rosalie, were waiting for me.

Esme: We're buying?

Rosalie: If I do not do much to make - my excited mother said. Just then showed me pictures in the head.

Vision of Alice:

He was running in the woods, as I laughed, I was very changed. My skin was more pale and my eyes were no longer green, to become golden, like my mother and my father

I'll catch - Hear someone was telling me, I hid myself behind a tree, - After the strange images

Alice: Mama - was achieved only thing to say and then I returned everything black. When I opened my eyes was on a stretcher, it seemed strange to me

Carslisle: Glad you woke up - I said with a smile okay? It hurt anything?

Alice: I feel dizzy

Carslisle: It's normal, nothing for breakfast- Get off the couch and went to the living room When I left my mother came quickly to my

Rosalie: Ali, baby okay? - I wonder worried

Alice: Yes - I lied shamelessly, because I knew if he was telling the truth and exageria would care too much, and would not let me go to the mall.

Jasper: Your emotions will not say the same - My mother and father looked at him - You feel dizzy

Rosalie: That's it?

Alice: A little bit, but I wanted to go shopping

Rosalie: That can wait - said touching my hair-Emmett - I and my father called me up bridal style and carried me to my room, - Sleep, tomorrow we have to go shopping, kiss me and cover my head with the sheet and blanket, I spent some time wandering around until I slept

Rosalie Pov: After you lay down to Alice, Emmett and I went

Edward: Do not think you are very protective of Alice

Rosalie: She is my daughter, it is normal to be protective

Jasper: Technically it's not your daughter

Emmett: For us if it is, although not born from the womb of Rosalie, for us is our daughter

Rosalie: We raised her since she was a baby, and for us if our daughter - the comment made Jasper, hurt me

Jasper: Rosalie Sorry - I did not realize what I said Rosalie: So fijate - I angry and went up to the room of Alice

What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

the characters do not belong to me, belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Only the story is mine

* * *

Rosalie Pov:

What annoyed me Jasper said, is that Alice is not my daughter, you do not have to be telling me. I decided to go to bed and Alice and saw that she was awake

- I thought you were asleep - I said as I lay beside her

- I'm not sleepy- I said - wanted to go shopping- I admit my daughter and I share the same passion for shopping

- That can be morning, the important thing is you're okay- he said while playing with her hair. I knew Alice was tired from the trip. so she fell asleep. When I saw that she fell asleep, the cover tightly and down the stairs

- And ?- I wonder Emmett

- She fell asleep - I said smiling

- Rosalie seriously, sorry for what I said - Jasper said repentant

- Okay, but do not say that again- the nodded his head and smiled at me- We shop?-

- And alice not come with us?- wonder Reneesme

- No, Alice needs to rest, but I'm going to buy for her- Alice and I have the same tastes in clothes, They all nodded their heads and went shopping

Emmett Pov:

After the girls went shopping, we were talking to Jasper and Edward

- You know Emmett never thought so overprotective- Edward told me

I also thought that Alice would change me so much- I confessed

- en que cambio? - Jasper wonder

- are not as intimate as before, we now have much more careful- After we went to the cabin, we could not be so intimate because Alice woke up every 3 hours and sometimes slept in bed with us, Rosalie and Alice is my baby since we love to watch her sleep- although we are apart his real parents, it seems much Alice- I said smiling

- in that look?- Edward asked

- As a human had the same color eyes as Alice, has the same smile Rosalie and has a mix of the two character- Emmett explained,

Jasper Pov:

When Emmett speaks of Alice,it does the same emotion when Edward and Bella talk about Reneesme

- Let's play XBox - I told him to stop feeling emotions Emmett. 1 Hour later we were playing Xbox came girls

- You will be missed- Edward Rosalie said when he saw all the bags had Rosalie

- Most clothing is for Alice- He defended

- Okay - Said Edward. Rosalie was excited,Alice wanted to show the clothes, that a cry was heard

- Alice- Emmett and Rosalie said and went upstairs

What do you think? Because there will be shouted Alice? Rewievs?


End file.
